


I Wish You Would

by ClairDeLune316



Series: Ten and One Lionaldo [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, Getting Back Together, I Wish You Would, M/M, extra sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairDeLune316/pseuds/ClairDeLune316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2 AM in your car<br/>Windows down, you pass my street, the memories start<br/>You say it's in the past, you drive straight ahead<br/>You're thinking that I hate you now<br/>'Cause you still don't know what I never said</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Would

Nothing good happens at two am and Leo felt it in his bones. He had been driving through the familiar street at least for the hundredth time tonight, and every time he passed by an orange house, he slowed down to look at the right window at the top floor.   
He wondered if Cristiano was already asleep.

_It was finally the end of class and Leo stood up to pack his books when Cristiano bumbed into him._   
_“Watch out,” the taller boy said when Messi's books fell to the floor. The Argentinian slowly bent down to pick up his books and by the time he stood up, all his classmates were gone and the only person left was Cristiano leaning casually against the doorframe._   
_When Leo started slowly approaching the door, a warm smile appeared on the Portuguese's face._   
_Leo felt a sudden rush of warm in his cheeks, looking immediately down._   
_When he was just a few steps away from his classmate, Cristiano said: “Don't take it so hard. It's just for fun.”_   
_“For whose fun?” Leo said, looking at his face._   
_“For mine.” Cris answered with narcissistic grin._   
_“Well, I don't like it!” the Argentinian spat at the taller boy._   
_"Maybe you would like it on Friday."_   
_"What on Friday?"_   
_Cristiano was quiet for a while._   
_"I'm in the starting 11 of the match this Friday. 7pm. Wait for me outside the locker room after the play" was all he said then looked him up and left._

  
Leo stopped the car a few blocks away from the orange house, and completely frustrated he got out of his old silver BMW.  
He pressed his forehead against the cold surface of the car, breathing in and out slowly.  
What was he doing here?  
Cristiano doesn't care about him anymore.

  
_Leo was standing outside the locker room, waiting for Cristiano. There was lots of people passing around, and he was worried if the Portuguese would even see him._   
_A loud laugh was still echoing from the locker room._   
_It's been at least ten minutes he was standing there. The Argentinian understood the players had to shower too, but his patience was slowly drowning down._   
_He gave himself a limit of ten minutes and then he would go._   
_The people around him were cheering and singing, and occasionally heard Ronaldo's name. It was because of the free kick he got and then sent the ball into the left corner of the goal._   
_It was a good match to watch, and he could see that Cristiano was good at football._   
_"Hola Leo!" He heard Cristiano's familiar voice say._   
_"Ola." Leo looked him into the brown eyes. The taller boy's face was still red and his hair still wet from the shower._   
_"Would you like to go to a dinner?" Cristiano asked with interested eyes._   
_"I would love to," Leo said after a moment of staring into Cris' face._   
_The Portuguese face lit up and offered Leo his hand._

Leo was sure Cristiano hated him now, maybe if he knew what the Argentinian never get a chance to say.   
Leo wished Cris would come back.  
Leo wished he would never hung up the phone.

_Leo was walking in circles around his room, holding his phone in a tight grip. He was angry at Cristiano for whatever reason he couldn't remember now._   
_Leo's voice was raising up as Cristiano kept shouting at him through his phone, already feeling warm in cheeks._   
_He felt anger slowly bubbling up in his chest with every word Cristiano said, and Leo felt like running around the room._   
_“Don't push my buttons, Cris!” Leo snapped at his boyfriend._   
_“Maybe if you weren’t so fucking quiet all the time we could talk this out way sooner.”_   
_And with those words Cristiano crossed the line and Leo hung up._

  
Leo wished they would be back together. He didn't even remember what they were fighting for, but he wanted Cris to know that it was all good now.  
As he was leaning against the surface of his car, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.  
He picked up the call without checking the caller's ID.  
"Hola Leo," said the familiar voice, now full of despair.  
"Ola." Replied Leo.   
There was a moment of silence and Leo wanted to explain everything. He wanted to tell Cristiano everything; how much he loved him, how much he missed him.   
But Cristiano didn't seem to need to hear any of it, because he simply said: "Come back to me."


End file.
